custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Krennato (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Krennato was a wise Ga-matoran who suffered from a blood clot in her core processor, causing her to have headaches. She is skilled in knowledge of Kraata, Rahi, and the Bohrok. Biography Early life Similarly to most other Ga-Matoran, Krennato came into being on Spherus Magna, where she aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. She would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on the Southern Continent. However, early in her life, Krennato was diagnosed with an incurable blood clot in her core processor, causing her to have frequent headaches. This resulted in her being sent to Karzahni. Karzahni Seeking healing, Krennato travelled to Karzahni's realm in search of cerebral repairs. However, the tyrant's poor reconstruction of her, as well as hundreds of other Matoran, left the Matoran of Water weaker and smaller than she had originally been. After Karzahni realized his poor talent, he blamed the Matoran themselves and shipped them all off to Voya-Nui, where they would be out of his sight. However, to give them a 'sporting-chance' in the harsh environment, Karzahni gave each of his "fixed" Matoran a new Kanohi and a pair of weapons to defend themselves with. Krennato's original Kanohi Suletu was taken and replaced by an unknown powerless Kanohi. Additionally, she was given a Short Staff, which Karzahni had wounded off of a Turaga. Voya Nui Upon arriving on the Southern Continent, Krennato settled on the coastline, living a simple, solitary life by the water. During this time she became experienced in medicine and in healing. Eventually, Kennato began to preach of the Matoran Universe's greatest legends to villages until Goll, a high-ranking political figure in the Continent's ruling society, became injured and formed his own fortress village. Upon hearing of the new village, Krennato decided to migrate to the brand new, thriving community, where she hoped to convert other Matoran into her belief. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Arrival of Toa Santis In more recent times, one of the midnight raids on the village was ended early as a wandering Toa of Fire named Santis arrived and overwhelmed the attacking Rahkshi and Visroak. The Toa was then credited with the honor of being the village hero, however, shortly after his victory, Santis requested to leave the village, stating that he he had no noble intentions of staying to protect the Matoran and that he wanted to travel to Metru-Nui to locate a being named "Tollubo" and make sense of his past. While he originally requested the company of Torlo, the importance of the expedition was blown dramatically out of proportion by rumor and natter amongst the villagers resulting in a much larger expedition team being formed; consisting of not only Santis and Torlo, but also Goll, Turas, Iolan, Sarnii, Fiancha, Kyros, Connla and even Krennato herself, though she volunteered in order provide some spiritual sense for the group. The following morning, the group embarked on their trek East to find a crossing point over the Tren Krom River. Later that day though, when the group arrived at a river bank across from a small settlement, Santis' Kanohi Danju detected a disturbing future event and alerted him by activating its clairvoyance capabilities. Santis foresaw a large, eel-like Rahi bursting through of a wooden boat and attacking Turas. By exclaiming a warning he was able to save the Po-Matoran's life and later witnessed the brutal murder of the Rahi at the hands of the desperate Matoran villagers. Krennato was one of the warriors who did not aid in killing the creature. However, shortly after the conflict with the Rahi, the group was ambushed by a wandering group of Rahkshi and Visorak in a woodland area. Heroically throwing himself forwards, Santis tackled all of the aggressors, fending them off in order to buy time for the Matoran to escape into the forest. Although the Toa survived, he accidentally created a Nova Blast, which he directed towards the sky. Seeing the blazing inferno in the sky, the fleeing Matoran wrongly thought that he had been killed. The group then fled from its attackers through the dense charred forests until they came across a stone ring. Seeking shelter, the group made their stand in the ring only to find that a mystical force field protected them from the Rahkshi while they were inside, keeping their attackers away from them. Reluctantly, the group was forced to spend the night in the circle. The following day, the group planned on making a break for the trees and leaving Fiancha behind to die as he could not run in his injured state. Kyros also suggested using him as bait to distract their attackers though the others objected to this heartless idea. Fortunately, Toa Santis was able to survive and fend off the remaining Visorak and Rahkshi while the Matoran escaped and regrouped with him later. Abilities & Traits Intelligent and selfless, Krennato was wise throughout her life and was widely known for her belief in discipline - both of herself and of others. However, throughout her life, Krennato had an incurable blood clot in her head, which resulted in her having to endure extensive mental training sessions and painful headaches every so often. Additionally, she had natural, thought limited, Healing capabilities. These skills were enhanced by her constant interest in healing. Mask & Tools Initially, Krennato wore a powerless Kanohi Suletu. Though she never had access to the mask's abilities, it would have allowed her to communicate with others telepathically had she been in a position to activate it. Upon leaving in Karzahni, Krennato was given a Short Staff - which Karzahni looted off a Turaga who came to his realm many years ago. This allowed her to draw the attention of Rahi while putting it into a hypnotic trance. The staff did not have the same effect on sentient beings, though it was able to momentarily stun or disorientate a Matoran. Quotes Appearances *''Falling in the Black'' First Appearance See also *A rear-view of Krennato's head Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Water Category:Voya Nui Resistance Team